


Anew

by ProfessionalTsundere



Series: The Crimson Eyed [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: Three children, all registered at quirkless, awaken their powers on the night of tragedy.
Series: The Crimson Eyed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like... 3 hours? dunno, felt inspired.

"Did you hear what happened at the Kano's apartment?"

"Poor woman, put through so much at such a young age, only to be killed just like that."

"Do you know if they managed to catch the villains that did it?"

"Apparently, one was that young man who worked at the convenience store on 54th."

"Really? But he was always so nice! It goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover."

"That's not all! You remember her son?"

"The quirkless boy?"

"He's quite shy, I never see him playing with the other children."

"Yes well, I heard that the reason he survived was that he unlocked his  _ quirk _ !"

"What?"

"Honestly Hitomi, you know it's not nice to spread such cruel rumors, especially not about his… disability like that."

"It's not though, I saw it myself when they were taking him to the station! The boy looked awful, like it was a miracle he was walking at all, but then when he tripped the whole image vanished into thin air! He looked just like a scared child in their pajamas instead!"

"Oh my!"

"Do you think it was inherited from his father? Kano-san's quirk had something to do with her nails, didn't it?"

"But for it to awaken from such a tragic event, I hope the poor boy isn't afraid to use it from now on. Or should it be the other way, you know what they say about illusionists…"

"I don't think we have anything to fear, it seemed so weak, breaking as soon as he tripped. I doubt it'll be more useful than a party trick."

"You're right, Misaki. You know Oribe's son has an illusion quirk too and his is much stronger. If you want to be worried about anyone it's that boy. I heard that just last week he used it to trick his younger sister into eating a stapler! Thank goodness their father stopped her in time."

"What do you expect me to do? Take her in? She's not even my own blood, just the daughter of that cheap whore who tricked my son-in-law! In fact, how do you even know she didn't cause this whole tragedy to begin with! The girl was tested quirkless, am I supposed to just believe she awakened it just in time to survive? That the fire just so happened to  _ ignore _ her presence, and only  _ hers _ , when everyone else died?"

"Ma'am if you would please calm down-"

"I am perfectly calm. And I refuse to allow that cursed child anywhere near what family I have left! The audacity!"

"But you must understand, she's only a child and you are the only remaining family member listed-"

"Absolutely not! Send that girl out onto the streets for all I care. There is no reason why  _ she _ had to live while my darling granddaughter did not!"

"Ma'am- Ma'am! Ugh… That could've gone better…"

"Done with the she-devil, Miyamoto? We could hear it back in the main room."

"She won't take the kid, Akabane, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Is that a trick question? The only other option you have is sending her to an orphanage."

"The girl watched her own sister  _ burn _ to death in front of her, I can't just tell her her grandmother called her cursed and left her alone!"

"Then don't, say that we need some time to figure out who she's going to live with and that we're setting her up there temporarily."

"But that's lying-"

"And it's kind. Take a week and then tell her the bad news, not that she's cursed of course but that her grandma doesn't have room."

"But I got into this business to help kids…"

"Sorry, but social work ain't all it's cracked up to be. Now help me find the girl, she activated her quirk again and Yamada's losing his head trying to find her."

"Any luck?"

"No, dammit. The kid's been here for nearly eight hours, plus however long he was laying on the riverbed for, and there isn't a missing child report or anything? We can't even ask him what his name is until he wakes up. What if there's brain damage? What if he doesn't wake up, Takeshi?"

"Calm down, the doctor already confirmed he doesn't have any water in his lungs. The kid's probably just tired."

"I  _ know _ that it's just-"

"You keep seeing Ren in his place, right?"

"... Yeah. What's a child doing out by the riverbank at nine at night anyways? He was absolutely drenched, and that dog…"

"Nothing good, I will admit, but I don't think he did it."

"Mochida-san, he's awake!"

"Looks like you're getting your answer- And he's off."

“Good morning- Well actually it’s night. How are you feeling?”

“I’m- Hanako! Where’s Hanako?”

“Hanako?”

“They’re my- Oh… So then…”

“What? Kid, you’re gonna have to use your words. Can you tell me your name?”

“Seto… Seto Kousuke. I’m eight, and could- could you please stop talking over me, it’s mean.”

“Talking? Ki- Kousuke, I haven’t interrupted you at all.”

“Yes you did, you’re doing it right now.”

“I’m not? Hang on a sec- Kousuke, are you sure you aren’t picking up my thoughts with your quirk?”

“Nuh-uh. I don’t have a quirk, the doctor confirmed it.”

“... Alright. Do you think you could give me your parents phone numbers so I can call them, they’ll need to pick you up.”

“Sure. It’s…”

“Thanks. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“So how’s the kid?”

“His name’s Kousuke. Damn, are they seriously not picking up? I know it’s late but if your kid isn’t home-”

“Should I call CPS?”

“And maybe get a quirk specialist, I think he might be a late bloomer.”


End file.
